Those Christmas Lights
by PeenissEverlark18
Summary: Kensi and Deeks ended their relationship on Christmas. Now it's a year later and their feelings have changed. Densi. A little bit of Tiva. Christmas Story
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. I have been feeling in the Christmas mood lately so this is what I did. Enjoy.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi had broken up 1 year ago today. Today was Christmas Eve, which is one of the happiest times of the year. Today however for Deeks was one of the saddest days of the year this year. He didn't have his Kensi because he lost her in this fight that they had last year. The fight had to do with a big part of their relationship because it was about their future as a couple. Being a very stupid man Deeks said he didn't know why they had to talk about their future and instead just enjoy what they had. They way he said it though made it sound like that this was a relationship based on sex. But the more he thought about it the more he knew how wrong he was about thinking that and telling her that in those words. His future with Kensi, up until that point, was looking like getting married and have kids in the near future. But he messed up when he told her they should worry about right now instead of the future. A week after their fight Kensi had asked to be transferred to the NCIS in DC. Hetty made those plans with ease. And a few days later, she was on a plane without saying goodbye or anything to him. And for the next several months he would try and contact her leaving hundreds of voicemails, missed calls, and emails. He was never successful at hearing her voice again and she wouldn't respond to his emails. He wanted her back at any cost. He didn't care what he had to do, as long as Kensi became his again he would be very happy.

Kensi was living in DC now and was on a new team at the NCIS in DC. She was assigned to Agent Gibbs team because, like Ziva, she was a great agent to have on a team. They welcomed her with open arms, and she fit right in with them but it just didn't feel like home to her. She enjoyed working with this team but it was nothing like her old team including Deeks. Just like him, she thought about the way things ended. She never gave him a chance to explain his case. And she left them when maybe things could have worked out between them. Every time she would get a call or email from Deeks, she couldn't answer. When she was at home she would cry as she listen to him talk. She heard his sad voice that was pleading with her to come back. Somedays when he called he would talk about how things were at the office. Around February, things got worse for Deeks. Kensi had found out through Nell that he was drinking every night and in massive quantities. He was not dealing with this very well clearly. Then in early March, he had gotten shot and almost didn't make it. After he was shot he stopped calling and sending her emails. This made Kensi feel awful. She kept telling herself that he has probably moved on and doesn't want to ever talk to her ever again. But back in LA, Deeks never started dating again after Kensi left. And now that Thanksgiving is over she wishes more and more everyday that she could go back and fix things with him so they could live happily together for the rest of their lives.

After a very lonely Thanksgiving Deeks decided that enough was enough. He wanted his sugar bear back now. It was Christmas Eve, and Deeks was standing at the LAX airport trying to catch a red eye to DC. He decided he couldn't keep calling her and waiting, he needed to talk to her in person.

7 hours and 4 coffees later Deeks landed in DC and was headed to Kensi's townhouse. It took 25 minutes to get there and when he got there there was one other car in her driveway other than her own. Deeks thought that, that could be her boyfriend or someone along those lines, but he wanted answers no matter who was there with her. Inside with Kensi was Tony and his very pregnant wife, Ziva, enjoying coffee and hot chocolate after enjoying a very delicious Christmas Eve dinner. Deeks walked up her stairs to her front door an knocked three times in a row. Kensi turned around and looked at the door in question because she was not expecting anyone at this time of night. She got up and slowly walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened the door to reveal a very snow covered Deeks standing there. She thought she was dreaming when she saw him. A brief smile crossed her face before he started to talk.

"Hey Kens. How have you been?" When he asked her that her heart broke because she had heard what he had gone through for a year.

"Awful. How have you been?"

"Alright I guess you could say?"

"Come on in, it's freezing out here."

"Ah, no thanks, I'll just leave you and your boyfriend or whatever alone. Have a good night. Merry Christmas!" He turned around to head back to his car to go get another flight home because this was breaking his heart.

"Wait!" He heard Kensi running to catch up behind him. "I don't have a boyfriend in there. It's just Tony and Ziva who are married now. I wanted to spend Christmas with someone."

"Oh well I still think I should go."

"Wait Deeks! I never got to tell you something. When I ran out on you last year, I had no facts supporting my case to leave you. I messed up and I think that I skipped to conclusions way too quickly. I never let you explain yourself."

"Kensi, you don't have to do this. I can leave..."

"I don't want you to Deeks. I'm still madly in love with you and I want you back. I over reacted. I just want to be with you again."

"Why didn't you answer my emails or my calls? All I wanted was to hear your voice again. I wouldn't have even cared if you were screaming at me, I just wanted to hear your voice again."

Tony and Ziva were standing in the doorway watching what was happening. "You own me 20 bucks Tony." "Why?" "Because you lost the bet. I told you he would come back and get her." "You are so smart Ziva, I love you." "Love you too."

Kensi finally answered, "At first I was a big ball of fire. Then after a day I realized I couldn't be mad at you anymore. I felt guilty for what had happened. I heard you were drinking and got shot and I knew then that I was so guilty for what was happening to you. And then I never heard from you until right now. I want us to be together again because I couldn't live without you. I just can't." She was crying after she told him that. He knew that when she told him that she defiantly wanted him back, and he wanted her back so badly. So he took a step closer to her and brought his hand up to her face and with his thumb wiped away her tears.

"I never stopped loving you. I never dated anyone else because I want you. I love you Kensi Blye. This time nothing will mess up what is between us." Then he leaned in further and kissed her with a whole years worth of passion. She responded with the same amount of passion. When they broke apart. She knew this was the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

3 months later Deeks proposed to Kensi. She said yes. Everyone they knew came to their wedding. Kensi got her position back on her team in LA which was great news. 1 year later Kensi found out that she is pregnant.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

here is the second chapter. Please review! It means so much to me!

* * *

Deeks had started to notice that Kensi was throwing up almost every morning now. He couldn't dismiss the fact of how odd that was to him. He was going to tell her to go see the doctor because this wasn't normal at all. He was getting rather worried that something horrible was happening to his wife.

Kensi was having the time of her life right now. She has the worlds best husband for 1 whole year now. Although she has been non stop throwing up, that didn't matter to her because she knew what was wrong with herself. She knew that she most likely was pregnant with her and Deeks first child. Words cannot describe how happy she is right now. She made a doctors appointment yesterday just to double check her suspicions. After her doctors appointment she would tell Deeks the big news.

Deeks couldn't focus at work today. What if his wife was dying and they didn't even know. He doesn't want her to leave him again. He has already been through hell without her in his arms almost over a year ago. She means too much to him for her to go again.

Kensi was getting ready for the doctors now. She was getting ready to get her suspicions confirmed. She had told Deeks that she was going to see her mom so she could keep it a surprise. When she got there her doctor took her right away. She confirmed Kensi's suspicions almost immediately. Kensi was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. She called Deeks and told him to meet her at the little German bistro a few blocks away from work.

Deeks got a call to meet her at the German bistro they go to all the time. He found that a little odd because he thought that she was eating lunch at her mom's.

Kensi got them a table for two outside and waited for her husband to come join her.

Deeks pulled up into an open parking spot and turned off his car. He took a deep breath before he opened the car door. He quickly spotted his wife sitting a table with a glass of water. He approached her table and she got up to greet him.

Kensi saw her husband get out his car and come over to her rave. She stood up and hugged and kissed him before he sat down.

"How has work been without me there?"

"Slow and boring. How was your mom?"

"We'll she is fine but I didn't really go to her house. I went to my doctor to go see and confirm that I am pregnant."

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes.." She couldn't read his expression. Was he happy or mad? She didn't know. Then she saw a huge smile cross his face.

"That is the best news ever Kensi! We are going to be parents! I'm going to be a dad! How far along are you?"

"We'll I am about 3 weeks into these 9 months. I have another doctors appointment in a month to see how the baby is growing."

"Oh my gosh that's great! So has this been causing you to throw up in the mornings?"

"Yes and I'm not sure when it will stop."

"Thank god! I thought you had some horrible disease or illness that would make me loose you again."

"Nope I am 100% healthy and the same goes for this little baby." She rubbed her belly even though there was no bump there yet. Deeks leaned across the table and kissed his wife. He was so happy that they were having a baby.

After they enjoyed a quick lunch together they had to return back to their team and inform them about their news. When they got back they walked hand in hand to their desks in the building. They noticed that no one was around their desks so they went up to OPS to see if they were there. When the walked in the saw the whole team standing together looking at the giant screen. On the screen was Tony and Ziva holding there 10 month old son. They were calling to talk to Kensi and Deeks since it was a long time since they last talked. Everyone said hello and promptly left the room leaving Kensi and Deeks with Tony and Ziva on the screen.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Deeks how have you two been?" Tony started. Deeks slide his arm around Kensi's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Deeks answered for them," We have been great! I guess you got our message that we got married. And we are now expecting a new addition to the Deeks family."

"You guys that's amazing! How far along are you Kensi?" Ziva practically shouted.

"I am about 3 week in. How's your little girl doing?"

"She is just amazing. While her daddy is at work we have a blast spending time together."

"Well good for the 3 of you! Have a great day! We will talk to you soon."

Tony and Ziva said in unison, "bye guys!" Then the screen went black.

Kensi took her other hand and wrapped around Deeks so they were in a full on hug. "That was nice sugar bear."

"Yeah when I left I told then that we would have to keep in touch."

"They should come visit sometime."

"Yes they should. Hey let's go tell everyone the big news. Shall we?"

They walked hand in hand back down to their desks where everyone else was. "We're having a baby!" Deeks shouted.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said in unison.

"Thank you everyone!" Hetty walked over to Kensi.

"Mrs. Deeks, you are now on desk duty. This is the teams first baby and I don't anything bad happening. Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear Hetty."

* * *

Later that night Kensi was sitting in Deeks lap out on their pool deck. Just 3 months ago, they moved into a beach front home that had a pool and all. It was just built last year so it is very new.

"It's amazing to imagine that in 9 months we will be holding our son." Deeks said.

"Son? We don't know the sex yet."

"It's a gut feeling sugar bear. I love you very much."

"I love you too." She placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Let's go to bed shall we?"

"Anything for you Kens." He picked her up bridal style while kissing her and walked into their bedroom and laid her down gently on their bed. Eventually they fell asleep in each others arms not caring about anything else in the world.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Finally watched NCIS and NCIS LA from last night... they were the bomb. I died when Tony set up the music for Ziva because he cares. And Deeks slapping Kensi's butt was amazing too.

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Kenis was now about 4 months along in this pregnancy. She was starting to show a bump now, but since she is skinny it really isn't big yet. Kensi would argue that she hasn't had any mood swings so far. Deeks disagrees because almost everyday she says she loves him and then punches his shoulder. But hey, he isn't complaining.

Kensi had another check up today to see how the baby is doing. Deeks and Kensi both went because it was a Saturday and Deeks didn't have to go in and work. They drove to the doctors and once they got there they were able to walk right in. The doctor asked Kensi to pull her shirt up. Then the doctor warned her that the gel will be really cold. Kensi slid her hand into her husbands when the squirted the cold gel on her stomach. After the doctor was done looking around she asked the parents if they want to know the sex of the baby. They looked at each other and decided they wanted to know.

"Well according to what we are seeing here, you will be having a boy Mrs. Deeks. Congradulations! I'll leave you two alone for a little bit." She turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"I told you so Kens." He said with his goofy smile.

"Yes you did. You know I can't wait to have our little boy. I want to be parents right now. I can't wait for you to be the father. And I can't wait to be the mother."

"We are going to be the best family ever. We are always going to be smiling even if times get hard. I promise."

"I love you Marty. I am glad I'll be with you for the rest of my life."

"I love you too Kensi. I love you more and more everyday. Now lets go home, shall we head home now?"

"Yes we can if you help me up."

"Anything for my wonderful wife." He held onto one over her hands and put his other hand on her lower back. They walked out of the doctors office hand in hand and back to their car.

* * *

A few weeks later Deeks was staying late at work later and later because of a case that involved the deaths of 3 Marines. Kensi hated this not just because she was alone for the whole day but because she doesn't have her husbands back.

Deeks was on his way home at 1 am. He had to admit that he was really tired and he just wanted to go home to his wife and sleep with her in his arms. But his plans would change in seconds. A drunk driver came speeding down the road on his left. When Deeks stopped at the intersection, the driver made a right hand turn without slowing down at all. The drunk driver rammed right into the drivers side of Deeks car. Deeks was pinned by the heavy metal. He was 99% sure that at least 3 of his ribs were broken. His was also very sure that something happened to his leg. And then he blacked out when he heard the sirens coming.

Kensi was getting worried that Deeks wasn't home yet. He did call about 45 minutes ago. That is when the phone rang. She thought that her husband might be calling to tell her he had to run back into work and that he will be home soon. Well she was completely wrong. Deeks was in an accident cause b a speeding drunk driver. She was told he was in the ICU right now and that's the last se heard before she dropped the phone and ran to her car. She got to the hospital in 10 minutes, and when she got there she ran to where he was. The nurses directed her to his room and when she got to the doorway she saw his left leg in a giant brace, his arm was in a splint to prevent his ribs from moving, and a giant gauze pad covering nearly half his chest. She was guessing that glass had to play a big role in that. She walked over to her husbands side and pulled up a chair and held his hand. She felt his thumb rubbing her knuckles which meant everything to her.

"I'm really sorry Kens." Deeks said weakly.

"No no no it's not your fault honey. There's nothing you have to be sorry about." Tears started rolling down his face. She lifted her hand up his face and wiped away the tears.

"I should have...seen him...coming. I could have...died."

"But you didn't because you knew you have a done to raise with me. Now could you tell me what is wrong with you."

"Hyperextended leg. That is sore. 3 broken ribs, making it hard to breath. 10 stitches after a piece of glass punctured my chest. It was centimeters from my heart. Minor concussion. That's all." Kensi was sitting up on his bed playing with his hair to distract him.

"When are you going to be released."

"Tomorrow after lunch. At some point we need to let the team know about this."

"I will tell them tomorrow. Right now lets just go to sleep." She leaned back right next to her husband and went right to sleep.

* * *

Things are going to pick up next chapter. Maybe you will find out the name.


End file.
